Mengkoleksi Bintang
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Kenapa harus menjadi Bintang jika kau bisa menjadi Matahari? Kau 'pun sama seperti itu. [JunxAnzu]


**Kenapa harus menjadi Bintang jika kau bisa menjadi Matahari? Kau 'pun sama seperti itu. [JunxAnzu]**

 **Mengkoleksi Bintang.**

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit penasaran. Itu bukan masalah teramat serius, kau tahu, aku terus mikirkan ini, Jun di mana ya?"

"Harusnya dia datang hari ini 'kan?"

Ada secuil pertanyaan yang kadang tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah. Tidak semudah kau meniup api pada korek api atau menendang kaleng kosong sampai ke antariksa seberang atau menggombali lawan jenis dengan tipikal mesra.

Baiklah, dalam situasi anehku ini, sesuatu di dalam otakku membimbing untuk memberi pertanyaan macam begitu pada orang di sebelahku, yang aku tahu jawabannya akan hadir dan tersaji hangat semudah kau mengedipkan mata penuh kasih bikin orang terpana.

Hokuto membiarkan ucapannya tidak berlanjut, lebih memperhatikan seluk beluk dari garis lurus berupa tarikan angin Musim Gugur yang muncul di awal November pada balik jendela koridor Yumenosaki. Sesuatu yang terlalu dramatis, romantis, apatis, terus bergulir bak ingin dinikahi secara paksa.

"Nagisa bilang dia akan datang, tapi dia menambah sesuatu dalam ucapannya di telepon dan aku sedikit membenci arti dari ucapannya." Aku menatap dari samping bahu dengan dingin, lalu menjadi takjub pada pemandangan yang menyajikan diri secara suka rela. Kepada kilauan senja yang lambat laun surut karena Matahari ingin tidur, kesan natural terlampir di sana, aku agaknya sedikit tersanjung pada situasi ini.

"Anzu, memang apa yang dikatakan Nagisa?"

"Um, ya, mereka agak sedikit sibuk."

"Itu bagus bukan? Sebentar lagi akhir tahun dan kita semua sama-sama sibuk, memangnya Jun tidak memberi kabar?"

"Pesanku tidak dibaca. Tapi aku anggap itu sebagai alasan dari ucapan Nagisa."

Harusnya aku tidak melakukan hal semengerikan ini pada perasaanku sendiri dan apa yang aku katakan pada Hokuto itu berupa fakta tanpa bumbu apapun. Tapi percakapan ini malah membuatku semakin rindu dan khawatir, Jun tidak pernah menghilang secepat itu, setinggi ini dan pergi begitu lama.

Tapi aku harus tahu diri bukan? Jangan terjebak dalam keegoisan dalam hati kecilmu, kau tak pernah tahu apa yang sedang Jun lakukan dan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, mungkin ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Kupaparkan soal itu sejak lama dan itu yang membuatku percaya diri.

Seperti ungkapan macam ini...

 _Jun tidak apa-apa, dia baik-baik saja, sama seperti kepingan cokelat emas yang sering kau makan, lambat laun dia akan terbebas dari kesibukkan dunia. Dia yang mendamba itu, jadi kau tak perlu seheboh ini._

Dan juga...

 _Mungkin dia sedang istirahat atau semacamanya, tak ada waktu memikirkan soal dunia nyata._

"Dia tak sempat memegang Ponsel, aku pernah mengalami hal itu kok! Seharian tidak bisa melirik Ponsel. Itu memang menjengkelkan, tapi itu konsekuensi menjadi orang terkenal yang sibuk."

"Kau benar, Hokuto. Kau pernah bilang begitu."

Lonceng takdir tak berbunyi pada hari ini. Aku tak mendengarnya, tapi merasakannya dalam mata hatiku. Mungkin, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Jun untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Jun pernah bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin dia kumpulkan, dia bilang, dia ingin mengkoleksi Bintang, aku tahu ungkapan itu dan apa arti terselubung dari itu semua yang aku anggap ucapannya mengandung sebuah arti.

Jun bilang dia suka mengumpulkan Bintang dan tahu nama-namanya. Dia punya semacam kecenderungan menyukai sesuatu yang berkilauan, itu bukan perhiasan mahal. Tapi sesuatu itu seperti benda langit. Jun tak pernah memotretnya, tapi ia memiliki koleksi Astronomi tentang benda langit.

Aku tidak terlalu menyukai hal seperti itu, jadi aku hanya mendengarkan jika ia sudah bercerita, ia memiliki hak untuk menyukai seluruh hal di dunia ini. Itu hak paten semua manusia di dunia ini.

Mungkin itu alasan jelas dan pasti mengapa Jun memiliki biji mata berwarna kuning senja, warna yang sama seperti Bintang di malam hari. Aku tidak begitu paham bagaimana atau seperti apa warna Bintang yang sesungguhnya.

...dan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberi detail pada Jun melalui pesan _Line_. Kita masih bisa saling terhubung dengan mereka melalui itu 'kan? Mungkin dia akan membaca pesanku."

"Ya, terima kasih. Aku lupa tentang itu..."

"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Es krim ditangan meleleh, aku kebanyakan melamun. "Yup, sampai jumpa besok, Hokuto."

"Apa kau mau aku antar sampai gerbang Sekolah?"

.

.

.

Ada angin yang melintas ekor mata ketika aku memacu Sepeda. Angin malam pada langit hitam di bulan November. Aku menengadah ke atas dan berhenti sejenak oleh sesuatu yang mengangguku di sana. Langit tidak terlalu gelap malam ini, aku tak sedang membicarakan soal hening langit yang selalu tersorot lampu malam.

Tidak ada yang asing bagi sebagian orang pada hari ini, kecuali kepadatan jalanan yang bergerumul seperti di Stasiun Kereta Api. Ini memang jam sibuk, selalu saja sibuk.

Aku pernah dengar mitos ketika aku masih kecil. Mereka bilang kau bisa membuat permintaan pada Bintang jatuh jika kau membuat keputusan yang baik pada permintaan awal dan pada napas pertama yang kau hirup. Aku bukan tipe orang yang menyukai mitos, tapi untuk saat ini mungkin aku akan memercayainya.

Bicara soal Bintang, aku tidak ingin menjadi apapun atau terhubung pada hal semacam itu, menjadi Bintang dalan artian yang lain maksudku. Kemudian datang Jun yang bilang kalau dia ingin menjadi Bintang dalam artian yang sesungguhnya pada artian yang lebih dalam, lebih dari sekedar itu.

Pada awalnya tidak begitu mengerti oleh maksud itu. Tapi ketika ia menatap penuh selidik kedalam mataku, sembari tersenyum takjub dengan segaris senyum yang indah, aku akhirnya dapat menangkap maksud dari segala ucapannya selama ini.

 _Tentu saja, kau bisa menjadi Bintang, Jun._ Aku berkata lupa diri, memuji dengan sekian banyak arti, seolah aku ini penyemangat hidup.

Lalu, aku bilang lagi padanya kalau aku suka Bulan. Karena Bulan memiliki arti yang sama dari kata "Suka" meski aku mengatakan berkali-kali kalau aku menyukai Bulan, agaknya Jun tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapanku.

Aku ini kurang apa?

Entahlah, aku mungkin hanya terlalu lelah memikirkan banyak hal. Energi negatif berkumpul di atas kepala bak bom nuklir yang siap untuk diledakkan. Sesekali, aku melihat Ponselku, bukan melihat wallpaper Bulan yang aku gunakan atau mengecek berapa suhu pada malam ini.

Tapi untuk menunggu sebuah balasan e-mail...

...walau sebenarnya, aku tak menemukan notifikasi baru pada Ponselku.

"Jun, kau di mana?" Aku berkata parau.

"Aku di sini, Anzu-san..." Lalu sebuah jawaban singkat mengiringi pertanyaan, suara kelewat lembut yang sering aku dengar. Suara yang menjadi akal-akalan dera hatiku.

Aku menoleh cepat.

"Jun?"

...yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang punggungku.

.

.

.

"Anzu-san."

"Apa?"

"Baru pulang?"

"Ya, aku baru pulang. Jun, kau tak istirahat apa?'

Ini terlalu malam bagi anak SMA untuk nongkrong di bangku taman, kecuali jika kau ada niatan atau memiliki kebiasaan melakukan hal diluar nalar yang melanggar norma. Walaupun aku menginginkan hal yang manis kelewat mesra, aku tak mau berakhir menjadi siswi Kurang Kerjaan.

Suasana cukup nyaman hari ini, tak ada hujan, langit cukup cerah bagimu untuk melihat benda langit. Ini bukan kencan romantis seperti dambaan kebanyakan orang, aku juga tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berpegangan tangan sembari menatap cahaya dari manik mata satu sama lain, lalu terhanyut oleh empati yang masuk ke hati.

Mengapa aku malah terjebak pada lingkaran ini? Aku mungkin menyukainya dan aku mungkin memang menginginkannya.

Untuk infomasi, ini adalah tempat biasa aku dan Leo makan es krim atau dengan Hajime. Ya, terang saja, tempat ini terasa lain pada waktu yang berbeda.

Aku tidak punya rencana yang sempurna hari ini, mengatakan hal romantis atau memikirkan ungkapan manis yang akan aku lontarkan pada Jun. Entah bagaimana malah suara tawanya yang terlintas di kepala dan aku langsung buta arah karena ini.

Semua perkataan manis yang aku rangkai hilang seperti kecepatan cahaya, aku tak dapat menggapai rangkaian itu kembali atau memayunginya malah membiarkan semua itu pergi.

Jadi untuk menetralisir ini semua, aku menatap cup kopi yang permukaannya mengepul akibat panas. Asapnya terbang melalui mataku dan terus begitu hingga tak terlihat lagi. Aromanya menyegarkan sekali.

Aku melirik lewat bahu, seperti kebiasaan abadi yang tak dapat dihilangkan, jujur sering aku lakukan jika sedang bersama Jun. Dan aku lihat, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sembari melantunkan melodi yang sama, lagu yang sama, selalu lagu yang itu jika kita sedang berdua.

Aku selalu mencatat kelakuan dari dia yang kemudian...

"Anzu-san, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh, apa maksudnya?"

"Ayolah, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu..."

Jun yang masih dalam mode bahagia, tersenyum tiada henti, menyiratkan bahwa dia sedang bahagia hari ini. Dia seharusnya merasa kedinginan dalam keadaan tak menggunakan jaket sama sekali, tapi ketika secara tak sengaja menyentuh punggung tangannya, rasanya hangat sekali, dalam hati aku yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang bergelora di sana.

"Aku memang tidak tahu, Jun. Dapatkah kau menjelaskannya?"

Aku tak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, yang jelas, bahuku terasa berat oleh kepala Jun yang bersandar. Aku tergelak hingga Sepeda milikku roboh, kaget dengan jantung yang berdebar.

Jun tak mengucapkan apapun, beberapa detik kemudian menunjukkan wallpaper Bulan berwarna biru kepadaku. Wallpaper yang sama dengan yang aku gunakan.

"Bulan ini sama seperti dirimu ya? Warnanya biru." Jun, suaranya bergetar menahan malu. Aku tahu dia malu, aku tahu dia tak biasa melakukan ini.

Ada apa denganmu?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu, Jun?"

"Ya, sesuatu yang aneh di dalam diriku, tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Jadi begini saja... Anzu-san, aku juga merindukanmu. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa harus menjadi Bintang jika kau bisa sehangat Matahari?"

Rasa berat di bahuku mereda, ada senyum malu terlampir di bingkai wajah Jun, matanya ikut tersenyum, melengkungkan Bulan Sabit yang sejajar dengan langit Bumi pada malam ini.

"Kau yang membuatku begitu."

.

.

.

 **"Halo, Selamat Sore. Hanya ingin memberitahu kalau ada Bintang Kecil yang merindukanmu." -Hokuto Hidaka, beberapa jam yang lalu mengirimkan pesan** _ **Line**_ **pada Jun.**

.

.

 **A/N : I'm back! Seperti biasa, saya mau mengucapkan banyak Terima kasih sebelumnya pada teman-teman yang menyempatkan diri membaca ini, tolong jangan pernah bosan, hehe, Terima kasih.**

 **Untuk catatan tambahan, ini sudah masuk November dan biasanya selalu di guyur hujan sampai Januari, ya sebentar lagi juga musim dingin dan saya harap kalian gak akan kedinginan, hahaha. Tetap hangat di luar sana, ok? Di dedikasikan untuk kamu yang merasa hampa karena tidak mendengar kabar dari seseorang yang sangat jauh-paling ingin kamu temui. Tenang saja, dia masih cinta. Sayapun begitu, hahaha. See you soon.**


End file.
